a little love is all you need
by jalicia
Summary: Jayla Rose is a wrestler, she is new in WWE, when she falls for the handsome beast (Brock Lesnar) she is the only one who can calm down the beast, but what happens when she wants more from the beast, rating lemon


I walked thru the arena wearing only a tank top and pants, as i made my way thru when i saw roman reigns talking to sami zayn, they threw up their hands as i walked by, i gently gave them a smile.

I passed by bailey and Sasha banks , talking over baileys win against Charlotte, i was very proud of her winning the WWE women's championship. Then i walked passed an angry Brock lesnar and a very nervous Paul heyman.

I always got very nervous when i was around Brock lesnar, i slowly made my way past him without making eye contact. Brock was very angry with Goldberg, and it was because he beat Brock lesnar at 1 minute 28 secs and he embarrassed Brock lesnar,not only that he was going against Kevin Owens for the WWE universal championship, which made Brock angry. i could hear Paul heyman try to calm Brock down which wasn't going as plan. if i really wanted to i could calm brock down but i was too scared to get near brock when he was angry.

Paul looked at me with eyes which said " keep going " of course i was going to listen to that , i was tired and ready to lie down on my couch in my private locker room.

brock looked at me with angry eyes , but i saw something change in him. they became calm when he looked at me as i walked by. his eyes turned black when he got mad but became blueish green when he became calm and blue when he was his normal self.

i walked on by, my heart was pounding out of my chest, i couldn't think straight, i always couldn't think straight when i had an encounter with brock.

i made my way down to locker room to breath, i let out a breath of relief as i shook of the feeling i just had with the whole situation. i opened the door and walked in and shut the door behind me.

then there was a knock at the door, i went to the door and open it, to my surprise Paul heyman was standing there.

" Mr. heyman, what can i do for you?" i was still a little shocked to see Paul at my door.

Paul heyman took a deep breath like he had been holding it in for a 100 years, and said

" i need your help to calm brock down, ms jayla rose" wow did i hear that correctly?.

" what me.. i couldn't.. i dont know" boy this was difficult, my one wish was to be with brock lesnar. i couldnt even think of me and brock alone for even an second.

" you might be the only person who can calm brock down" paul looked at me for an answer.

" fine i will see what i can do" i didnt know what i could do to calm a man like brock lesnar down.

Paul led me to Brock's locker room and knocked on the door brock answered the door his eyes were dark when he saw Paul but became blue when he saw me. brock gave a slight smile and let me in without Paul heyman. he closed the door and i was alone with the beast.

i was shaking just a little, well a lot i was alone with the beast incarnate , what could i do to calm him down, he seemed calm when he went to his couch and sat down. he patted the side next to him and i went and sat next to him. i was very scared, he let out a breath and started talking to me.

"so Paul sent you to calm me down that is very funny". he laughed and i gave a little smile not knowing what to say without making him mad. maybe i could tell him he was a champion no matter what. maybe that would help.

"brock, to me your a champion no matter what". brock stared at me for a long time then said

" you think so". he said with a smile on his face.

" yes i do" i smiled at him, i didn't know if it would help or not.

brock was showing calmness, his eyes were turning blueish green. i wondered what it would be like to kiss him. brock then said

" i might know another way you could calm me down." he said as he looked into my brownish eyes. i didn't think it was what i was thinking to calm him down.

" you could calm me down with a kiss" he said as he took my hand in his.

oh my gosh , the desperate need to kiss him was overpowering, but i couldn't.

"i dont know..". then without warning he took my lips and kissed me, a fiery kiss, one that made your knees buckle, one that made your heart exhilarate. i couldn't help but kiss him back, his hands went to my waist as we kissed. he kissed me hungrily, then he pulled from me and got up.

"brock ,wait!" i got up and went to him and kissed him again, a kiss goodbye. i pulled away and walked out the door without looking back.

i couldn't believe he kissed me. a aggressive kiss, a extreme kiss. a kiss that made me feel irresistible, i couldnt help but question why?

later on that night, i couldn't stop thinking about that wonderful kiss, and the way it felt. i wondered what it would feel like if we went all the way.

i finally went to sleep with a smile on my face, a smile that everyone would question. why is she smiling? what has happen to her?

that morning i awoke with a good feeling, i went to the shower to let my thoughts roam. i turned the water on extreme hot to reassure my muscles today would be a good day.

i got out and put on a v line shirt with blue jean shorts and headed to the gym.

when i arrived i saw Brock's truck which was odd, he never worked out at my gym.

i hopped out of my jeep and grabbed my gym bag and headed in, turning my speakers to party by chris brown . i saw my manager kile long and then i saw brock at the end of the building near the changing room where i was heading.

i walked through the building with my speakers booming, as i made my way to the changing rooms brock stopped me. he looked at my clothes i was wearing and smiled.

"come here and give me another kiss" that scared me but i did and he kissed me more hungrily than ever he started at my lips and moved to my neck with his hands creeping up my body which i froze, i didnt know what to do, but it felt good the way he held me and the way he he touched me. then he stopped and asked

"are you single, cause you really do make me happy" i was shocked and a little dizzy from the contact we just made but i nodded my head and said

"yes im single and yes i'll be yours." brock smiled as he brought me to him and he kissed me again.

brock and i have for a week and things were going smoothly, brock was always in a good mood, only when i was there if i wasn't brock mad.

Paul heyman was feeling the wrath of brock lesnar if i wasn't there all the time, but when i was there Paul heyman saw the good side brock lesnar .

"brock calm down, she'll be here soon" Paul heyman was trying to calm brock down when i come through the door.

Brock's mood changed, he came to me and brought me to him and bent his head and kissed me , i put my hands on his chest to keep him calm and to keep him happy. brock always kissed me gently, when he pulled away and told heyman he wanted to be alone with me, so heyman said"OK" and left leaving brock and i alone.

brock caressed my face with his hands, gently rubbing my cheeks, he lifted my chin with his thumb and kissed me, and i kissed back, my lips moving with his, and my inner self wanted to do more, so i did the unthinkable. i took brocks hand and led him to the center of my pants.

"brock lets do more than just kiss, lets make love" brock understood my plea and picked me up and took me to his couch and laid me down, kissing my neck , lips and my cheek making his way down, he stopped at my pants.

i felt my heart stopped when he unbutton my pants and took them off, then panties. he started kissing my legs, then he made his way up to my shirt and removed it and then removed my bra. he slowly bent his head and suckled my breast.

i was gasping for air, his teeth on my flesh and his lips on my skin, it was torture but my torture was about to cease when he started unbuttoning his pants and removed his briefs then he centered himself at my center and pushed in..

i yelled out and gasped as he pushed himself all the way in then he pulled himself out then returned back in. he fasten his pace, going in and out, my face was red with sweat, his was too soaked with sweat, dripping down his back, i slid my hand down his back and pulled myself closer to him, as if i was afraid if i let go he wouldn't be there. he was doing all the work, the finally he pulled out of me and kissed my forehead.

brock brought me to his chest and i sighed in a breath, i felt whole, i felt great, brock had taken my body as his , which i was hoping for.

a couple of weeks went by brock and i were happy , his temper had went down , and i was feeling really sick.

one morning i awoke in brocks arms at his house and i was running a fever of 103.

"brock i feel hot again." i sounded like a child , brock got up and went to put his clothes on and got thermomenter.

"hmm, your fever went up,we might need to to the hospital and fast." brock quickly got out some of my clothes and helped me put them on.

i was weak , i couldnt stand on my on, brock picked me up in his arms and took me to his truck and put me in and helped me strap up in the seat.

brock went back into the house for about 10 minutes and came back out with suitcases and he was talking on the phone.

"paul, she's very ill, she's running a fever 104 i'm taking her to the hospital ." brock put the suitcases in the back and got in his truck. i was feeling worse and weaker .

"i'm calling out of work, and taking care of you, jayla , your very sick." brock looked at me worried , i looked like i was dying and really i felt like i was.

we got to the hospital around 6:00 pm and i felt pain all over my body, i yelled out in pain.

"brock it hurts so bad, i hurt all over" i was crying by now, brock pulled emergency parking lot and came around to my side and gently , pulled me out of my seat without causing any further pain.

he carried me into the hospital, where a nurse waited with a wheelchair. he gently set me into the wheelchair and the nurse took me to the E.R.

i layed in the hospital bed with an oxygen mask over my face,shallow breaths were coming out like soft whispers. brock was beside my bed holding my hand, with a sad look in his eyes which were now gray with sadness.

" brock, i'm in pain again." i looked at brock whose eyes were closed, flashed open like he heard the banshee scream. he grabbed my hand squeezed it and said.

" alright, i'll call the nurse." Brock's greenish blue eyes were now gray with extreme sadness which was new to me.

a nurse came in after 5 minutes with some pain medicine in a needle. i hated needles and i hated hospitals, i was in the hospital because i was very ill.

she put the needle in my I.V which i winced even though it didn't hurt but ive always winced when they put or brought a needle near me.

brock went outside to talk on the phone. i heard him yell, he was mad and i was too weak to calm him down.

so i layed there with tears coming down my eyes. brock came back in, he saw me crying and he came to my side.

"whats wrong? are you in pain?" i shook my head no.

" no im sad that your mad, and its all my fault that your upset." Brock's angry black eyes turned gray again. he slowly got in and layed in the bed with me and stroked my hair.

"i'm not mad at you, im mad that i cant comfort you without causing you pain."

"brock ,you could never cause me pain, not even a little, i love you for who you are, i dont care if you F5 or suplex people, they sometimes deserve it."

Brock's gray eyes seem to return to their original self .

i was gravely ill, and i didn't know how long i would live. i couldn't understand why this was happening. my life was great, i finally had the man of my dreams right beside me and it was all fading away.

i was angry because i was sick, i couldn't walk on my own, i couldn't breathe on my own and worse i couldn't get out of bed without being in pain.

its been about two weeks since ive been in the hospital. i was feeling better but still couldn't use my legs. brock laid in the bed with me and kissed my forehead as i was sleeping . it was blissful for him to be there everyday but he had his own life to live.

brock always stayed by my side which was nice but he needed to be out in the world and enjoying life instead of sitting by my possible death bed.

i was tired of lying here, i wanted to get up and walk out that door and live my life beside brock. so i tried to get up and brock stopped me.

"wait a minute, your not suppose to try and get up." he said pulling me back in bed.

"brock let me see if i can walk, i dont want to be bed ridden, OK." brock rolled his eyes and let go of me.

i got to the side of my bed, my legs dangling off the edge and i counted 1..2..3 here i go, i slowly put my feet on the ground while brock watched me.

standing up i tried to walk, one foot after the other i started to walk slowly at first but then i got scared, brock came to my side and picked me up in his arms and carried me back to bed, i was doing just fine.

"i was doing just fine." i said with a huff as he laid me gently on the bed, he lifted my chin ad kissed me on the lips. brock pulled back and looked at me.

"yeah, before you froze in fear." i hated when someone told me i wasn't doing it right or i failed. i rolled my eyes and faced the wall with my back to him.

he started kissing my neck, when really i wasn't in the mood for this, but i wanted to have contact with brock even though it was risky, i sighed as i turned to face him, he captured my lips with his. i looked into his eyes which were now the color i liked, blueish green.

i loved this moment , but we couldn't do nothing more than kiss , i wanted to to do stuff more than just kiss. i wanted him to be on top of me , kissing me and touching but we couldnt do that here.

brock pulled away and went to the door

"i'll be right back " and he left me but i let my insides cool off, the heated image was still in my mind, him above me, sweat dripping from his face while i underneath him with a redden face,as i admired him and his body. i suddenly blinked what was happening to me.

brock returned an hour later, apparently he went to the gym for an hour because he was all sweaty and my body became on fire which was really wierd.

maybe i was being too desperate, i wanted him too often, the first time wasn't like i wanted it to be, but still it was nice. maybe it was the meds i was taking for pain but really why would medicine cause you to crave that.

i imagined him naked a thousand times before it actually happen. i mean his body was so fine, his torso was muscular, all the way down was just perfect.

that night was just perfect, i never imagined doing that with a man like him, the feel of his hands on my body, the soft whispers in my ear, promises of love and care, the hard breaths, the sound of two bodies coming together as one was just perfect.

man i wanted more of that experince. it seemed normal for a couple to do it, brock and i were a couple weren't we, so why couldnt do it everyday. yeah i guess we would get tired but why not try it.

i wanted to ask him could we do it again but how do you ask a guy to have it again. through body language? NAH i aint doing that, but how through a romantic dinner? NO WAY

the last days in the hospital were boring, brock would now and then to cheer me up, but it wasnt enough . today i was going to ask him the question, i was asking him right now.

" brock can i ask you a question?" brock looked up from a sports magazine with his eyes now on me.

" sure, what is it?" i swallowed really hard and played with my hair, ok just ask him, ask him.

" i was wondering if..we could .. you know." brock raised his eyebrow and shook his head.

" can you reapeat that question again, i didnt understand it."

"can we have sex again." i blurted out, brock closed the magazine and wiped his face with his hands, i couldnt tell if he took me seriously or not. i waited and waited and waited for his answer, maybe i did take it too far.

"im sorry i asked" i pulled the sheets over my head, embarrassed at what i just asked, when i felt the bed bend, i peeked out from under the sheets.

brock stared at me for a long time , i took a breath.

" you dont have to answer if you dont want to brock." brock raised his hand as to stop me ,he slowly took my hand and pulled me up.

" we cant do it here, but when you get out, i promise we will do it."

it was the day i got to go home from the hospital , after i asked question i was more excited to go home.

brock was getting my thing together , and i was practicing walking. i walked to the door and back to the bed, my legs did get tired so i had and rest.

brock would stare at occasionally and i would just shrug it off. brock loaded all my things into his truck and i got in by myself.

we drove out of the hospital parking lot and headed home. after a 5 hour we topped at a hotel which confused me but i didn't ask question.

we walked into the hotel and brock asked for a room for two, he had our bags , i was so confused.

" brock why are we here." i looked up at him, brock smiled

" im giving you "your welcome home gift"." i was slightly confused, but then i remembered then i got excited.

we walked through the hall towards our room, my heart bumped loudly each step we took, brock grabbed my hand as we got to our door.

my nerves were above the roof, i couldn't think straight when brock opened the door, i saw a king sized bed, a lump was in my throat as i looked at the bed. brock walked in and set the stuff down and turned and took me in his arms.

" you ready?" he whispered in my ear, chills ran down my back, his lips were at my earlobe, was i really ready for round 2? i craved his body ever since we had round one, he slowly pulled my shirt over my head and ran his heads over my body, i gasped it felt so good i tried to breath normal but he was making it very hard for me to calm my nerves.

i laid down on the bed ,my head on the pillow, brock got on top of me and kissed me hard on the lips. he went to my bra straps and pulled my breast being exposed to him. his eyes turned dark with desire, a color i never seen before, a purplish color which i really liked. his hands rubbed against my breasts.

he squeezed hard and i moaned out loud, i couldn't help it , it felt so good, the feel made my legs turn into jelly, it made butterflies fly around my belly.

i loved the contact we were doing but it wasn't complete yet. brock seemed to read my mind and took off his shirt, i let out a breath, his chest was so, so beautiful, i ran my hand over his sword tattoo, he brought my hand to his mouth and kissed it. my insides were curling up. finally he went to my pants and slid them off, then he did the same with my panties, except he ripped them off instead. there i lay naked in front of him, he bent his head and started kissing his way down.

he started at my neck then my shoulders on down to my breasts and down to my belly and dont to my center where he stopped. i was breathing hard, waitimg for him to make the next move, when he did i was unprepared . he dove inside me, his tongue going in and out, my legs were shaking as he sucked my insides, i climaxed once, then twice then i let it all go, he came up for air and seperated my legs, he pulled down his pants and took off his briefs and i saw his cock, it was hard and ready to plunged into me, but he slowly centered himself between my legs.

i counted, 1..2..3 he dove inside me gripping my hips as he thrusted inside me, it was harder than last time, instead of being gentle he was rough and i liked it. i felt my body going numb, i was very close to climaxing, i let out a yell and my climax was over, brock's climax was hard and tough, he let out a groan and realesed himself into my body.

i was breathing hard and sweat was pouring down my face. brock was the same, he kissed my forehead as he pulled himself out. i was sore but i cuddled next to brocks warrior like body as he wrapped his arms around me, i finally got what i wanted, hot sex with brock lesnar.

i was in the hotel in brocks arms, he was asleep, i felt his warm breath on my forehead, after we had sex, i curled up against his chest and went to sleep. i was tired and hurting from the inside out. i felt brock move a little , maybe i was too close? so i tried move but his arms wrapped around my back, incageing me to his chest.

brock was sleeping hard as a rock, I on the other hand wasn't tired at all, MY BODY HURT, yes, MY INSIDES HURT, yes, but what could i do, i asked for this. hard really hard sex.

i sighed, i was very happy, i wondered what it would be like if i was married to him? brocks body was hard like a wall but i loved every minute of our time together. i loved brock with all my heart and i would do anything for him.

brock was the man i wanted to be with for the rest of my life, i wanted to be his woman, my body was his, he could take it when ever he wanted, morning, the afternoon, night i was ready whenever he wanted it.

i felt complete, i felt brock stir in his sleep, i looked up from where i was. he looked so peaceful sleeping maybe he was dreaming about me, i smiled if he was ,i was glad.

morning came early and i was still in Brock's big strong arms, wrestlemania was over and he was champion, i was happy my man was champion and i was his. my body, my mind, my soul was his. brock started to rub my back which meant he was awake.

"morning babe" brock said with a yawn, he let go of me and i turned to lay on my back, i looked up at the ceiling for quite some time. brock played with my hair.

"what are you thinking about?" i smiled and turned my head to looked at him, and stroked his angel like face and said

"thinking about last night, it was fun" i winked at him, he laughed and sat up in the bed and kissed my forehead and stroked my face.

"yeah it was fun, but we have to get up" then he smiled devilish at me and said.

" how about a shower?" i smiled and got up to go to the bathroom with him right behind me.

i turned the shower on to hot, and stepped in, brock got right in behind me and kissed my back. i let out a moan of pleasure, he was killing me from the torture, i wanted it to be over with, meaning with him deep inside me.

brock suddenly wrapped my leg around his waist and took me right there in the shower, his thrusts were unreliable it hurt so much, but felt so good. i started moving my hips to the pace he was making, i felt like i was going to burst.

finally i released it all i felt my liquid going down my legs and it felt so weird. i let out a scream of pleasure, he let it all go too, a wave of his come inside me, and he let go of me.

4 weeks went by and my relationship with brock has exceeded in so many ways, we have made love so many times and i loved many for me to count.

i was in the backstage waiting for brock to come, he was having a meeting with Paul heyman talking about his next target, my brother : Roman Reigns, i begged brock not to hurt him so bad, but braun stroman beat him to that.

braun stroman hurt roman so bad, i thought he would kill him, i honestly thought roman reigns wouldn't wrestle anymore.

brock finally appeared, i ran into his arms, he chuckled and kissed me. Paul heyman of course was right behind him.

"easy there, we are in public brock" brock turned and gave him a look that meant 'shut the hell up' it made heyman jump, and i laughed. brock bent his head to kiss me again, eyeing heyman daring him to say something, and heyman for once shut his mouth.

i grabbed hold of Brock's hand as we walked down the backstage hallway, passing by various superstars, sheamus and cesaro, the hardy boyz,


End file.
